Hilda the Paradox/Quotes
Character Introduction *''Come play with Hilda. Heheheh... Try to entertain me. Too bad... That was your last chance to run away.'' Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Rachel Alucard : Rachel: Would you care for a dance? : Hilda: Make sure you can lead us properly. Nu-13 : Nu: Enemies confirmed. Deploying petals. : Hilda: Looks like I get to try out my new toy. Hazama Honoka : Hilda: Maybe I can let my hair down a little. : Hazama: By all means. I'm not about to stop you. Nine the Phantom : Nine: No need to be scared... : Hilda: We'll take gooood care of you. ''♪ 'Persona 4 Arena' Chie Satonaka : Hilda: ''Now, try to stay focused here. : Chie: If we win... Can you buy me some steak? Kanji Tatsumi : Hilda: Let's go, little boy. : Kanji: Wha-- Don't treat me like some brat! Mitsuru Kirijo : Hilda: Show me why they call you the Queen of Execution. ♪ : Mitsuru: I certainly will try to... Now let's go! Elizabeth : Hilda:'' I'll make this nice and slow for you... ♪'' : Elizabeth: You're really getting quite a bargain. Tohru Adachi : Hilda: Come on, give me your best shot! : Adachi: Don't be shy, she won't bite! Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Hilda: Well now, have you finally decided to join our side? : Hyde: Hell no. Now focus on the fight. Linne : Hilda: I'll show you the depths of light and darkness. : Linne: And the sting of the blade that serves the Night. RWBY Weiss Schnee : Weiss: You're just in time for the ball. : Hilda: So dance like mad, you fools. Neo Politan : Hilda: The opening act is all yours, young lady. : Neo: ............ Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki : Hilda: Now, how can we best tease these two? : Akatsuki: Do not underestimate them. Use your full power and win. Victory Interactions BlazBlue Rachel Alucard : Rachel: Your stamina is clearly lacking. : Hilda: And your rhythm is abysmal. How embarrassing. Nu-13 : Nu: Target silenced. If you're not Ragna...then you should die. : Hilda: Oh no. Don't tell me she's defective. Hazama Honoka : Hilda: Oh! I'm soooo sorry. Was that rude of me? : Hazama: Not at all. Chaos is rather becoming on you. Nine the Phantom : Hilda: Oh? Worn out already? : Nine: We could've had so much more fun. Persona 4 Arena Chie Satonaka : Hilda: What a bunch of disappointments. : Chie: We could have done that in our sleep! Kanji Tatsumi : Hilda: Ahahaha! You broke so beautifully! : Kanji: Y-You're a lot scarier than you look... Mitsuru Kirijo : Hilda: Ouch. That was gruesome even by my standards. : Mitsuru: I see no need for mercy in battle. Elizabeth : Hilda: You're already turning in? Too bad. : Elizabeth: Next time, we will await you in the VIP lounge. Tohru Adachi : Adachi: Don't tell me you're giving up. : Hilda: Too bad. I was just getting into it. Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Hilda: You've grown into quite the man. I like it. : Hyde: Pfft. I can't deal with you. Linne : Linne: This is what your lust of power earns you. : Hilda: Why does that feel like it's pointed at me? RWBY Weiss Schnee : Hilda: Oh... Over before it even began. : Weiss: Truly an uneventful affair. Neo Politan : Neo: ............ : Hilda: Is that all? You didn't even reach the climax. Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki : Hilda: Ahahaha! Was I a little too playful? : Akatsuki: And that was only a third of her power... Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Rachel Alucard : Hilda: That was no fun. Are there no suitors here with any spine? What a waste of the Night. : Rachel: Complaining about it will do no good. If nothing else, I will dance gracefully through this empty darkness. Nu-13 : Nu: Useless... If it's not Ragna, it's useless. And what's useless to Nu should disappear... It should all die...! : Hilda: Ugh, how am I supposed to use a toy like this? Amnesia has no use for junk. Hazama Honoka : Hilda: You're just my type. Would you like to join me in Amnesia? I think you'd make an excellent servant. : Hazama: Oh, you flatter me, but no. I cannot possibly fulfill such a position. Nine the Phantom : Hilda: Don't you know how to pace yourself!? You break every toy we run into! Let me have some fun for a change. : Nine: I don't like beating around the bush. If I can crush them all in one blow, why wouldn't I? Persona 4 Arena Chie Satonaka : Chie: Heck yeah! You promised to buy dinner if we won! I want the Special Beef Bowl from Aiya! : Hilda: B-Beef bowl? What an utterly average choice. That'll completely ruin my image! Kanji Tatsumi : Hilda: Well done. You're not half bad, little boy. But if you really want to be a man, why not come serve me? : Kanji: Y-Yeah, that's a hard no from me! I don't even wanna think of what might happen if I said yes... Mitsuru Kirijo : Hilda: I expected nothing less from the queen. Now, why don't you show me all the different ways you carry out your executions! My body's trembling in anticipation. : Mitsuru: I fear you may be disappointed. I fight to the best of my abilities: nothing more, nothing less. Execution is the means, not the end. Elizabeth : Hilda: You're my kind of crazy. Why don't you join Amnesia and really run wild. : Elizabeth: While that is a very enticing offer, there is a place I must go. That said, do keep in touch if anything opens up in the future. Tohru Adachi : Hilda: Oh, I do like you. You're just so intriguing. You'd be a wonderful addition to Amnesia. : Adachi: I'm sick and tired of being a part of someone else's organization. That life is far behind me now. Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Hilda: Aww, what a waste. With the Insulator, you could bend the Night to your will. : Hyde: If that's a joke, I'm not laughing. I've put my life on the line to prevent that from ever happening. Me and the Princess of the Night Blade both. Linne : Hilda: Do you put all of your attendants through this nonsense, Princess? Just hand over your seal of reincarnation, and I'll go get you a drink. : Linne: You think you want the seal, but you don't. I'll handle my curse on my own. As is the duty of one who protects the Night. RWBY Weiss Schnee : Weiss: Sorry if I made for a difficult dance partner. We Schnees move to our own rhythm. : Hilda: Not at all. I'm always preferred making others dance to dancing myself. Neo Politan : Hilda: You might've taken this a little TOO seriously. You put them to bed before the main act. : Neo: ...... Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki : Akatsuki: Excuse me, ma'am. Your rather... geisha-like outfit may invite some misunderstandings about our relationship. Couldn't you wear something more... modest? : Hilda: Ugh... Ugly, smelly, AND stupid. This is why I don't like straight-laced men. I'll do what I damn well please. Category:Quotes